This invention relates to a directory system, and more specifically to an online communications directory system, which integrates directory features with a map-based graphical user interface utilizing both real and virtual locations.
The on-going information revolution has created the opportunity for a major revamping of the way that consumers use the phone system. The current telephone interface, consisting of a keypad and handset, has served well for many decades and will almost certainly continue to remain useful. The telephone numbering system has also functioned well in a world in which the communications system is voice-based. Contacting individuals, however, can be expected to become increasingly complex in the near future. At any given location, pertinent contact information may include voice numbers, fax numbers, E-mail addresses, home page URL""s, and in the near future, Internet phone addresses and video phone numbers.
While the proliferation of means for communication promises increasing contacts between individuals, both in terms of quality and quantity, the burden of managing the proliferating number of contact addresses falls on the end users, who must maintain a personal database related to such information. Furthermore, in order to obtain such additional information, it is often necessary to first contact the individual or the entity and collect it. Directory assistance services only provide the telephone number of the party. However, such directory assistance services require the user to first specify the geographical location of interest before a listing can be provided.
In many cases, in addition to obtaining telephone number and other pertinent information related to a listing, it is necessary to ascertain the precise geographic location of a desired party. In such cases the user of the currently available directory assistance services has to first contact the desired party and obtain their address and preferably street directions, in order to be able to travel to the desired party. In the alternative, the user may refer to a map to find the exact location of the desired party. In other cases, a user who is not familiar with a geographical region may need to know the locations of various establishments within the region. For example, the user may need information to contact and locate restaurants, movie houses, dry cleaners, schools, shops and places of worship that are located within a predetermined area. The current directory assistance services are not capable of providing such information in a user-friendly manner.
Recently created CD-based directory assistance products, which provide telephone listings on a national basis, still do not provide information to help the user to visualize and determine the geographical environment of the listing at the building level.
Thus, there is a need for a directory assistance system that allows users to locate listings in conjunction with geographical information related to such listings.
A technical advance is achieved in the art by providing a method and system for providing a map-based directory service.
Users of the map-based directory service are presented with a map on a computer screen, the map having symbols indicating real-world locations such as buildings, streets, parks, and bodies of water. A close correspondence exists between the map and the real-world. The map further has symbols indicating virtual locations. A virtual location, as the name implies, refers to a location that appears on the map but is not physically present in the real world. In accordance with the present invention, users can locate listings in conjunction with both real and virtual locations related to such listings, and, can connect to the entities associated with those listings once located.
In one advantageous embodiment, map-based directory services are provided by generating for display on a display screen an image of a geographic region, wherein an icon representing a location of an entity is depicted on the image, and establishing a connection between a first communication device located in proximity of the display screen and a second communication device located in proximity of the entity, in response to a request for communication with the entity.
In an alternate embodiment, the icon depicted on the image of the geographic region represents a virtual location of an entity. In accordance with this embodiment, a limousine service located in the suburbs can establish a virtual location at an urban airport to gain exposure to and receive calls from the large number of travelers who can be expected to use the map-based directory service to gather information regarding services available in the vicinity of the airport. Such virtual locations are distinct from the virtual malls of the internet, which provide neither a geographical reference nor the ability to connect to anything other than a home page. Moreover, such virtual locations can be provided at low cost to the operator of the map-based directory service, while providing tangible economic benefits to both users of the directory service and advertisers.
Other and further aspects of the present invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description and by reference to the attached drawings.